Darah? Narutoversion
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: WARN: AU? OOC? Gaje, One-shot, DRABBLE. RnR?


... Darah? (Naruto version) ...

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

WARN: AU, OOC? Gaje, One-shot.

.

.

Pagi-pagi, Hinata bangun dari tidurnya dan langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya -tak lain dan tak bukan karena diapaksa adiknya- agar tidak terlambat ke sekolahnya tercinta -halah-, Konoha Gakuen.

Saat selesai mandi dan memakai seragamnya, tepat di kemejanya, dia melihat suatu noda -agak banyak- berwarna merah di seragamnya itu, berposisi -?- di belakang dekat tengkuknya.

"_Wuih_, _apaan nih_...? Kok merah _gini_?" tanyanya pada bingung dan sedikit kaget.

"Ah, biar sajalah... '_Ntar_ sampai di sekolah, aku bikin _candaan aja deh_," sambungnya lagi.

.

.

Hinata pun keluar dari persinggahannya -?- dan langsung dikagetkan oleh adiknya sendiri.

"WAH...? _APA_'_AN_ ITU, NEE...?" tanya Hanabi terkejut sambil menunjuk ke arah noda tadi.

"_Nggak tau_... Mungkin waktu dicuci, luntur...?" tebak Hinata, asal.

"_Oalah_," Hanabi sedikit _sweatdrop_.

"Hahaha," tawa Hinata, ringan.

.

.

-Konoha Gakuen-

"Ohayou," sapa Hinata didepan pintu.

"Ohayou mo," balas Temari yang kebetulan didepan pintu juga.

Mereka pun berjalan ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Dikarenakan tempat duduk mereka berdekatan, dimulailah kebiasaan mereka, bercakap-cakap sebentar.

Noda di seragam Hinata tadi tertutup oleh tas yang digandengnya, sehingga belum ada yang terkejut. Tibalah saatnya Hinata melepaskan tasnya dan hendak menaruhnya di bangkunya.

"Hi-Hinata-chan...! Bajumu kenapa?" tanya Temari, akhirnya.

"A-anu... Kemarin aku barusan melawan Shinobi yang hebaaat... _banget_! Trus, kusayat urat nadi yang di tangannya _pake_' kunai, darahnya itu _muncrat_ ke seragamku ini," cerita Hinata.

"Ah, _masa_'?" tanya Temari, tidak percaya.

"Haha, _nggak_ kok... _Nggak_ mungkin... Ini luntur waktu dicuci," kata Hinata, to the point.

"_Oalah_..." balas Temari, sedikit _sweatdrop_ -juga- seperti Hanabi tadi.

"_Piss_," sambung Hinata lagi sambil ber-'_peace_'-ria.

"Haha...!"

.

.

KRIIING...!

Bel tanda pelajaran masuk pun akhirnya berbunyi. Bunyi yang paling 'tidak enak' didengar oleh siswa kelas 6. Mereka sangat malas untuk mengikuti pelajaran, walau sebenarnya mampu.

Semua siswa pun masuk ke dalam kelas, segera duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing. Pada saat Kiba lewat di dekat Hinata, karena tempat duduknya di belakang Hinata, dia pun secara tak sengaja melihat noda yang di seragam Hinata tadi.

"Ne, Hinata! Kenapa seragammu itu? Kok merah?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Ini... Kemarin, aku barusan _tawuran_ lawan anak-anak remaja. Jadi, disitu, kupukul-lah orang yang melawanku itu. Waktu kupukul, kepalanya berdarah sampai-sampai darahnya mengucur ke seragamku ini. Pas pula sewaktu pulang sekolah," cerita Hinata, ngelantur lagi.

"Ohya? Kok aku _nggak_ diajak?" tanya Kiba antusias.

"Oh, tidak bisa!" jawab Hinata mengikuti gaya Sule. "_Nggak _boleh, '_ntar_ kau bisa jadi korban," sambung Hinata lagi.

"Ah, _nggak_ masalah, yang penting-" kata-kata Kiba terputus.

"Yang penting apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Tunggu sebentar! Kau _tawuran_?" tanya Kiba, sedikit sadar.

"Iya, kenapa?" lagi-lagi Hinata bertanya.

"_Nggak_ mungkin...! Kau _nggak tawuran _'_kan_?" tanya balik Kiba, tidak percaya.

"_Ho-oh_... Baru _nyadar_, ya? _Oke_, seragamku ini luntur sewaktu dicuci," kata Hinata, mengaku.

"P-pantes..." ujar Kiba dengan gaya 'gubrak!'.

"Ahaha..." tawa Hinata.

.

.

-Jam pelajaran-

"Paham...?" tanya seorang guru, selesai mengajarkan mata pelajarannya.

"Hai, sensei!" jawab siswa sekelas, serentak.

"_Loh_? Hinata-chan! Bajumu itu kenapa?" tanya Tenten yang duduk tepat dibelakang Hinata, sambil menepuk pundak Hinata.

Hinata pun berbalik sambil memegang pundaknya yang ditepuk Tenten tadi dan berkata, "Mau _tau_? Kemarin, pulang sekolah, ada penjahat yang mau _nyulik_ kami berdua alias aku dan Hanabi-chan. Melihat penjahat itu memakai pisau, aku pun langsung melempar Shuriken dan mengenai telinga penjahat itu. Telinganya berdarah dan sempat mengalir turun ke seragamku waktu dia kesakitan memegang telinga, dan lari...!" jelas Hinata.

"Hah? Hebat _dong_...!" puji Tenten.

"Sama Hinata semua bisa! Sampai berbohong pada Tenten bahwa seragam ini luntur sewaktu dicuci pun, bisa...!" sambung Hinata.

"Maksudnya? Bajumu luntur, gitu...?" tanya Tenten, salah pengertian.

"Yak! Benar 1000%!" kata Hinata.

"_Oalah_, Hinata-chan..." ujar Tenten menepuk jidatnya.

"Hahaha..." tawa Hinata penuh kemenangan -hah?-.

.

.

-Pulang sekolah-

Pada saat Hinata ingin menyandang tasnya... -author nggak bisa lanjutin (plak!)-

"Hinata-chan! Ada apa dengan bajumu?" tanya Ino, tiba-tiba.

"Tenang _aja_, Ino-chan... Kemarin, aku latihan Jyuuken di rumah. Karena mungkin Jyuuken-ku _udah_ terlalu hebat -halah-, tanganku berdarah, dan tanpa sadar, darahnya itu kuoleskan begitu saja di seragamku ini," curcol -?- Hinata.

"Wah, keren _tuh_...!" puji Ino juga. "Coba kasih lihat samaku, mana bekas pukulan Jyuukenmu kemarin," ajak Ino, yang membuat Hinata terpaksa -?- untuk mengaku.

"E-eh...? _Nggak_ bisa... Aku _udah_ terlanjur menipumu... Seragamku ini luntur sewaktu dicuci," akhirnya Hinata mengaku dengan sangat terpaksa -?- dan mengulang kata-kata 'luntur sewaktu dicuci'.

"_Bah_..." Ino akhirnya bisa _sweatdrop_ akibat _curcol_-?-_an_ Hinata.

"Hahaha..." lagi-lagi tertawaan ringan Hinata terdengar juga di telinga Ino.

.

.

Di bangku Hinata, dari sebelah kiri belakangnya, ada Naruto. Disitu, Naruto pura-pura menjadikan penggaris menjadi pistol dan mengarahkannya pada punggung Hinata.

"Hinata...! Siap-siap kena serangan dariku...! Hiyah...!" seru Naruto.

"Akh...!" seru Hinata sambil menutup sebelah matanya menandakan dia ber'_akting_' kesakitan sehabis di tembak.

"Ahaha..." keduanya pun tertawa. Memang keduanya cocok menjadi pasangan yang serasi.

.

.

-Perjalanan pulang-

"Hanabi-chan! Tadi Aneki banyak _ngerjain_ temen aneki...!" pamer Hinata pada adiknya, Hanabi.

"Huahaha...! Bagus... Bagus...!" puji Hanabi pada kakaknya, Hinata, karena baru kali ini _ngerjain_ orang, teman, dan semacamnya.

"Hohoho..." Hinata juga ikut tertawa dengan Santa Clause mode.

.

.

-OWARI-

.

.

Sebenarnya saya _udah_ buat juga di Fandom Kaleido Star, tapi, _kaya_'_nya_ juga bisa di Fandom Naruto... ==d

Ya, jadilah...! Saya bikin yang perdana-?-nya di Fandom Kaleido Star, trus, versi lainnya di Fandom Naruto -ngelirik FKSI yang sepi sunyi senyap-

Ohya, review juga yang Kaleido Star, ya...! XD -maksa-

.

.

Saya tidak bermaksud bash-chara, dan gomenasai kalau ada fict yang mirip ini... ==v

Selamat me-review! (kalau mau)


End file.
